Hermiones Life After the Second War
by mione.jean
Summary: Hermiones life after the war. She'll find herself in drama as she falls for someone unexpected. I don't own HP or any of the characters but please don't steal what I've written.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: after the second wizarding war, Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year of education. she finds herself falling for someone she never thought she would.**

It was morning on an early September day, the weather was hot and the air was thick. Hermione fumbled with her trunk, triple checking that she had packed everything necessary. "Hermione, darling! You'll miss the train if you don't hurry along!" Her mother yelled from below. After the triumph of the wizard world, Hermione sought out her parents, returning their memory and moving back home. "Yes, mum." Hermione responded. The summer had been slightly tense, her parents unable to understand how much their safety would've been compromised if she hadn't sent them off. Her father appeared in the doorway, an ecstatic grin plastered to his face. "I'm so proud that you're finishing your education. I'm proud of everything you've done. Even the parts I don't fully understand." he told her. Hermione smiled wearily, nodding her head. "Let me get that." Mr. Granger said, hefting up the trunk and lugging it downstairs. Hermione took one last look into her bedroom, fully appreciating it. The last time she left it, she never expected to return. She was so thankful.

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross station at a quarter to eleven, quickly spotting her two best friends, a simple task thanks to Ronald Weasleys bright red hair. She and her parents joined the group as Mr. Weasley took care of Hermiones trunk. She and Ron had shared a kiss at the end of the war, declaring their long denied feelings for each other. When they defeated the Dark Lord, both teenagers agreed that they weren't positive they really felt that way. Could it have been that they just didn't want to die alone? However, they remained as close of friends as they'd ever been, both of them deciding to laugh it off. "How were your summers?" she asked enthusiastically, as she threw her arms around Harry and Ron. "Never better." Harry answered, "I spent the entire summer at The Burrow. No Dursleys whatsoever." he said happily. Harry's only living relatives had never been hospitable. Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was great. Having my best mate living with me like a brother. Although I could've done without so much snogging." Ron said, shooting a jealous glance at Harry and Ginny who were, ironically, kissing at the time. Ginny laughed and patted Ron's shoulder. "You'll feel differently when the time comes, Ronald. Don't be bitter." she teased. Hermione laughed along with them. "Hermione, look." Harry said, pointing through the crowd. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to get a better look. There stood Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his mother, Narcissa. Something was different about the duo, something that stood out. Draco no longer displayed dark circles under his eyes, and they seemed to sparkle without the undertone of hate. His blonde hair had grown, swooping just above his eyebrows. "He looks different." was all Hermione managed to comment, as Draco looked up at her and made direct eye contact. She looked away quickly, pretending to play with a loose bead on her bag.

"Hey, come on. It's ten fifty eight." Harry informed her, pointing to the clock. Hermione nodded, turning to her parents and saying their ritual goodbyes. "We'll miss you, dear." Her mother said, teary eyed. Her father nodded and kissed her forehead. "Have fun and be safe. Remember to brush your teeth twice a day, and floss after meals." He told her, Hermione smiled at this over used advice from her parents. She boarded the train with the boys, waving to her parents from the window of the train car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sent stunning spells in every direction, never turning back to see how well she'd aimed. She ran down the corridor, the walls becoming closer together as she progressed. Hermione felt herself becoming crushed between them, unable to free herself. As she lost oxygen, the world began darkening a the edges. She was losing consciousness... "Hermione. Hermione? Wake up." Harry said firmly, attempting to be loud enough without shouting. Hermione jumped as she jolted awake, cracking her head on the window. She rubbed her temple. "Sorry." Harry said, chuckling slightly as he left the room with Ginny. Hermione picked up Crookshanks in his basket, exiting their compartment. She was staring at the floor, analyzing for the millionth time this dream she'd had. It wasn't new. This was a dream that had been reoccurring since summer began, often interrupting her sleep. Suddenly, Hermione crashed into someone and dropped Crookshanks, who hissed and clawed at her leg. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, shuffling to retrieve the basket. "Oy. Watch it, Granger." a familiar voice said. Hermione glanced up, to see none other than Draco Malfoy. She suddenly felt thoroughly flustered, heat building up in her cheeks. "Um.. Sorry." she said again, maneuvering around Malfoy once she'd picked up all of her belongings, and starting off towards the door. She looked back once, surprised to find him still looking at her.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you, Hermione?" Ron asked through mouthfuls of potatoes. He'd never been much for manners. Hermione shrugged, "I don't know." Ron raised his eyebrow, but then shrugged, continuing to shovel food in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, taking well proportioned, civilized bites of her dinner. Professor McGonagall welcomed back previous students, congratulated the new ones and explained that she herself would be taking role as headmaster. There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor table, obviously gleeful about having a headmaster from their house. Hermione clapped too as she rose from the table, her duty being to lead the first years to the dormitories. "This way, if you will." She shouted over the group, as the descended from the great hall in a flood. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked their way home, she and Ron explaining the password and portrait to the new students.

Hermione was curled up in a chair by the fire, reading some muggle novel about outlaws and romance. How did women take interest in this? So mindless, she thought. Unrealistic. She continued thinking this, not aware of the sleep that was engulfing her. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room surrounding her. The fire had turned to embers and the common room had long cleared out. Hermione drug herself upstairs, falling out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"We've still got loads of our classes together." Hermione told Harry and Ron as she read all three of their schedules. The boys nodded sleepily, picking at toast and bacon. She patiently waited for them to be done, her bag packed and ready to move to class. She stood up first, "Potions." she told them, and they all exchanged glances. "But.. Who?" Ron asked. Harry winced, and Hermione knew what he was remembering. She rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay. Come on." They walked in silence, and hesitated when they arrived at the door. "Can't be any worse." Harry said, attempting a light tone. They entered slowly and cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Harry and Hermione relaxed their shoulders as they looked up to see Percy Weasley, Ron looked flabbergasted. He made his way to the front of the classroom. "Why did you tell me you'd be teaching here? Why are you here?" Ron demanded, seemingly confused with his brother. "It was last minute, and it's just temporary while they look for someone else, you git." Percy answered. Ron frowned, Harry and Hermione attempted to hide their laughter as they sat at one of the round tables. They chatted giddily as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins shuffled in, and Hermione watched Draco enter and choose his seat. She was aware of the loss he'd experienced the previous year and wondered how he was taking it. Did Malfoy even have feelings? She chuckled. Crabbe entered the room, and unexpectedly, picked a seat as far from Draco as he could've. Hermione thought about this. Their friendship must've not survived their grief, and she frowned. She hadn't taken time to appreciate that she hadn't lost her friends.

Percy began their lesson, starting them off with a simple calming draught, which Hermione aced, and then aided Ron in his. Percy circled the room, inspecting potions and complimenting their brewers. Hermione looked at Draco, who looked frustrated with his cauldron. She thought for a split second of attempting to help him, but laughed out loud at the thought. He'd only scoff at her offer. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking of assisting him

"Hey, Mione. Class is over. What are you staring at?" Harry asked, trying to find Hermiones line of vision. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Lets go." She told him, grabbing her things and almost sprinting towards the door. She was eager to no longer be in Dracos presence.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school passed rather quickly, plenty of work to take up the time. Hermione didn't feel overwhelmed with her work, though she could clearly see her friends struggling. Whenever she studied, they studied too, and she helped them a lot. Hermione loved her friends, but she was becoming exhausted doing her own work and also being a full time tutor. On Wednesday of the second week, she didn't go back to the common room after classes. She needed somewhere quiet and empty to study, but she knew that the library was the first place Ron and Harry would look for her. Hermione didn't really mind helping Harry, he didn't need nearly as much. Ronald, however, was a lost cause.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Hermione. She could go and see if the room of requirement was still in tact, skeptical that it could've survived last years fire. It was worth trying though, right? Anything for private study time. The young witch headed to the corridor and passed the wall three times, repeatedly thinking 'I need somewhere to study.' And the door appeared. Hermione grinned, pleased with herself. She wasn't even sure she would tell her friends of the rooms existence. She looked both ways down the hall, and once she was sure nobody was around, shuffled inside quickly. The room was warm and cozy, including a soft looking couch, a couple arm chairs and an inviting fire. Hermione sighed happily and took in the room, nearly dropping her books as she spotted a blonde headed boy reading near the fireplace. Draco glanced up from his book, looking just as surprised to see her.

"Sorry. I didn't realize the room was occupied." Hermione said, grimacing and turning on her heel to walk away. "Wait." Draco said, standing up and sitting his book on the table nearest him. Hermione stopped walking and turned around, "What? Why? So you can curse me while there's nobody around to save me? No thank you." she spat, turning back around. Draco hesitated and a look of hurt crossed his face, disappearing before the girl could notice. "No, I just.. You don't have to leave. I can." He said, moving to gather his things and heading out the door before Hermione could stop him. Hmph, a moment where Draco Malfoy showed the slightest glimpse of decency. Why had he offered to leave? Why hadn't he jinxed her, or at the least, called her an insulting name? She shrugged and sat down on the couch, sitting her bag on the table. Draco had forgotten his book. She curiously picked it up, scanning the cover. It didn't say anything, so she flipped to a random page. This book looked handwritten. Hermione came to a realization and closed the journal quickly. How daft could Draco be? Leaving his diary lying for anyone to read. She sat it back on the table and pulled out her own books, set on distracting herself from the temptation of indulging in Dracos personal thoughts. 'I should probably take it with me and return it.' Hermione thought when she was readying herself to leave.

"Where has Hermione been all day? I haven't seen her. I need her to look over my Transfiguration homework." Ron told Harry, annoyance clear in his voice. Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't have an obligation to be here, you know." Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Just then, Hermione entered the common room, her books in her bag and Dracos journal in her hand. "Hey." Harry said, smiling warmly. "Hey." Hermione said back, thrilled that he wasn't asking questions. "Where were you? I needed your help!" Ron exclaimed, staring at Hermione, "And what's that book you've got?" he asked. She shrugged, "Oh, just something I grabbed from the library." She lied, shoving it in her bag. She knew that if she told the boys what it was, they would never let it go until they read it. Though she wasn't too fond of Draco, he was still human and had a right to privacy. "Right. Okay." Ron said, but he didn't ask about his homework, sensing Hermiones attitude in the air. "I'm going to put my things away and I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner, alright?" She told them, heading upstairs to her dormitory. She sat upon her bed and pulled out the journal, sitting it in her lap. Hermione stared at it. Finally unable to contain her curiosity, she flipped it open to the latest entry. Probably what Draco was writing when she interrupted him.

"I feel terribly alone." Draco had written, Hermione noted his neat handwriting. "I don't have any friends anymore. Not after I turned on them during the war. Nobody ever wants to look me in the eye, or come too close to me. Can't say I blame them, I wouldn't go near myself if I were them. I have nobody to confide in. I'm going to spend the rest of my life like this, and I deserve it. I just wish they understood how much I regret it. I want to repent, I want everyone to know that I wasn't a willing participant. Wouldn't they have done it too, if their families lives had been at stake?" Hermione frowned as she read the page, baffled that Draco Malfoy had feelings under his mask of brutality. She continued reading, "I've noticed her staring at me a lot since schools been back, and I wonder why. Am I that much of an atrocity? I already know that everyone hates me. I don't need to be reminded -" and that was where the paragraph ended. This must've been when Hermione entered the room of requirement. So a girl has been staring at Draco, who could it be? She wracked her brain, attempting to think of who could possibly want to stare at him.

Hermione tucked the journal under her arm and walked to the Great Hall, searching for Draco at the Slytherin table. It didn't take long to find him, and she approached slowly, unsure of how he would react. "You left this behind today." She said, laying the journal in front of him. He snatched it and hid it in his lap, looking embarrassed. "I assume you read it, did you?" Draco asked. Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, so she just shook her head. "I only opened it and glanced at a page. I stopped when I realized what it was." She answered, and walked away. She felt dreadfully guilty about invading his privacy like that, and then proceeding to lie to his face about it. Hermione joined Harry and Ron, and they gave her inquisitive looks as she fixed herself a plate. "Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked. She kept her facial expression composed, knowing she would have to lie yet again, and hating it. "He dropped a book in the library earlier. Had his name in it, so I just thought I'd give it back. Why do you care so much?" Hermione snapped, and regretted it immediately as she saw Ronald's offended look. "Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." she told him, frowning. He nodded his head and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Mione." He told her. She ate quietly and pondered the contents of Malfoys journal, desperate about knowing who 'she' was. Hermione excused herself and went to her bed, frustrated that she cared so bloody much about that stupid journal. Why did she care so much? It didn't matter who the girl was. Or, did it?


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed, and Hermione still hadn't stopped thinking of Draco and his journal. Against her temptation, she hadn't returned to the room of requirement. There was the possibility he would be there, and she wasn't ready for him to have the private opportunity to ask her about reading the diary. She began paying a considerable amount of attention to him, trying to figure out who the staring girl was. There weren't any. Or at least, none that were noticeable. The more Hermione watched him, the more vulnerable and gentle he began to appear. Draco seemed somehow softer. After a few days of this, Hermione had forgotten about the girl Draco mentioned in bus journal. However, she was still watching him. She didn't realize how distracted she was. "Hermione, where are you?" Harry asking, giving his best friend a concerned look. "Where am I?" Hermione questioned, laughing nervously, "I'm right here, obviously, Harry." But Harry shook his head, "No. You're somewhere else. You have been for a few days." he told her.

The girl frowned, "It's just girl stuff. You don't wanna know." She said and laughed, Harry laughed too and agreed with her. Hermione pondered the fact that she told yet another white lie, and wondered why. Why didn't she just tell her friends the truth? But then, what even was the truth? Was she over thinking all of this?

"Actually, no, it's not." Hermione said. Harry arched his eyebrow and glanced up from his parchment, "Okay? What is it?" He asked, staring at her. She hasn't planned this far in the conversation. Hermione sat there wordlessly.

"I found Malfoys journal last week." she said, nodding. Harry and Ron both looked up abruptly and looked at her with wide eyes, "What? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded, looking over at Draco. "What did it say?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I only read the most recent entry and then I returned it. He has a right to privacy, I won't tell you what he wrote." She answered. When class ended, Hermione let took her time gathering her things, allowing Harry and Ron to go on and not interrogate her.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something." Harry told Ron, making his way back to the Potions classroom. Harry approached Hermione and tapped her shoulder, startling her a little bit and she turned to him. "You don't have to tell me what Malfoy wrote, I really don't care. But please do tell me why it has you so distracted." Harry said bluntly. Hermione looked everywhere but directly at him while she thought about her answer, and finally just shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. It just does." she answered, heading out the door. Harry stayed closed behind her.

"That's strange, Hermione. Why would anything related to Draco Malfoy concern you?"

Hermione stopped walking and thought of this question. It was a great question, indeed. Why did this concern her? It was there that she admitted to herself, that she found herself attracted to Draco. She'd read what he'd written in his journal, and she knew that he was hurting and broken. He was no longer the enemy she and her friends had spent so many years feuding with. However, Hermione knew she couldn't tell that to Harry. So she shrugged again and walked away from him, glad to have a class without him. At the end of the day, Hermione didn't return to the common room, but headed towards the room of requirement.

She stood outside the visible door for a few minutes, wondering why she was even here. What was there to say to Draco, who may not even be there? Hermione finally took a deep breath and entered, the room exactly the same as the last time she'd been here. She heard soft sobs and looked around the room, finding Draco stationed on the couch, head in his hands. This was the moment she should've turned around and left, but didn't. And instead, just stood there, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid and awkward. Hermione approached the couch, "...Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Draco looked up, and wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm fine. Why are you here?" Draco asked bitterly. Hermione frowned and looked at her feet. This was the closest she'd ever been to him, other than the time she punched him in the face. "I read your journal." She blurted out, her face full of warmth. "Well, just the last entry." Hermione tried to reason, and knew how ignorant she sound. "Just the last entry." Draco repeated, his facial expression unreadable. It wasn't anger, he just looked depressed and tired. "I'm sorry." She said. Draco nodded his head but said nothing. After a couple of minutes, Hermione broke the silence, "Please say something."

"So, I trust you've figured out who the girl is that I mentioned, or you wouldn't be here." he spoke softly. Hermione hesitated. "No." she finally replied, and Draco stared at her. "Okay. So then why are you here?" He questioned. "I.. I don't know. You just seemed like you needed someone. I wanted to see you." The words just spilled out uncontrollably. Hermione stepped away from the couch, unsure of the reaction she would receive. "As if you care, Hermione." was also Draco said. There was a moment of silence, "Did you just call me Hermione?" she asked. "That is your name, isn't it?" He responded. "Yes, but I wasn't sure you knew that." She rolled her eyes. Hermione sat on the opposite end of the couch, neither of them speaking for a while. "I do need someone." Draco admitted quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stared at Draco, momentarily incapable of speaking. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't at all been expecting that response.

"So you really don't know who the girl is." he asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. Hermione shook her head, and Draco chuckled quietly. "You didn't notice ANYTHING when you were staring at me all week?" he asked, and she shook her head again. Hermione blushed deeply, realizing she'd just admitted to staring at him. Draco must've noticed this as well, because he laughed aloud. Though, not in a mean way. In fact, it sounded nervous and soft. Hermione bit her lip as it finally hit her. "The girl is me." she said, looking away.

"You're brilliant in class. But it seems you're rather daft when it comes to people." Draco stated. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Did you share with your friends what you read? Is that why you're here, to taunt me?"

"No, I didn't. And no, it's not." She answered, her annoyance very clear. "I actually don't know why I'm here at all." Hermione said, getting to her feet and taking a couple steps towards the door. Draco stood quickly and grabbed her arm, "Don't leave." he told her. They stared each other in the eyes for several seconds and there seemed to be no noise in the room. Hermione broke their gaze and sat back down on the couch, never saying anything.

"You're the only person who seems to notice that I still exist." Draco looked away, hiding his face.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said, absentmindedly stroking the scar on her left arm.

"You don't need to say anything." He said, and they sat in silence again. "Why did you write about me?" she asked curiously. Draco shrugged. "Because I noticed you staring."  
"Yes. I get that. I highly doubt I'm the only person who stares at you." Hermione said, taking in the details of Dracos face. He had a good facial structure.

"No. But, the only one I noticed." Dracos voice sounded rather sheepish when he said that and Hermione was utterly confused by it. "Okay?" She asked, her tone slightly rude. Obviously, Draco was just trying to get a reaction out of her and she wasn't going to buy into it. He looked offended. Hermione felt bad, "I'm sorry. I just don't know why you're telling me this." She told him.

Draco bit his lip, something Hermione had never seen him do before. He shrugged. "I see the way you look at me. You look lovesick." He said, a familiar cocky smirk crossing his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I do not. I was merely curious about what girl would willingly stare at you. I'm going now." She got up to leave, but Draco pulled her back again, this time kissing her abruptly. Hermione resisted at first, but soon let herself give in. She kissed him back, his lips were extraordinarily soft and felt as though they fit perfectly against hers. The room around her didn't exist for a second, and the smell of his cologne stung her nose in a fairly pleasant way.

Hermione pulled away, suddenly angry. "What was that? Why in Godrics name would you kiss me?" she demanded, still standing extremely close to Draco. He shrugged, "I just wanted to see what you'd do. You can go now, since you think I'm not even worth staring at." he said, smirking and returning to his seat. Hermione stood there, dumbfounded. "Right. Okay." She said, and exited the room. She made her way back to Gryffindor tower and headed straight towards her dorm.

"Hey, wait up, Hermione." She heard Harry say, and she turned around. "Where've you been? Do you want to come to dinner with us?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, "I was just studying." She told him, "I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." And without another word, she went and changed into her nightgown and laid in her bed. She laid there and reflected on her day. It was weird and it didn't make sense, and yet she felt very strongly about it. What had her kiss with Draco meant? Was he really just trying to push her buttons, or did he only say that as a defense? Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She was not allowed to feel this way about him, but she couldn't deny the burning sensation in her chest. She deeply desired to know Draco on the inside, to know that he was good underneath. Eventually, Hermione drifted off, after she decided that she would return to the room of requirement yet again the next afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Around midnight that same night, Draco sat in the chair nearest the fire in the Slytherin common room. He stared blankly into the flames as his mind wandered. Earlier that day, he'd kissed Hermione Granger and he had absolutely no idea why. He knew that she was attractive, she'd grown up to be beautiful compared to her first year self. But did he feel something for her? Sure, there was friction between the two of them, but it could just be animosity. And also, their fits perfectly together. That could be a coincidence, couldn't it? Draco bit his lip as he thought, a habit he'd picked up during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He sighed as he thought of Hermione, knowing that even if she did like him, a relationship between them would be impossible. Dracos father might actually literally kill him. Then again, why was Draco even considering this? Not only was she a Gryffindor, but also a Mudblood and it would go against everything he'd ever known.

But Draco had nobody now. And he needed someone. He drug himself upstairs and into his bed, where he proceeded to dream of Hermiones face.

When Draco awoke the next morning, he decided that he was going to befriend Hermione. She was loyal to her friends, and very obviously trustworthy. She'd found his journal and returned it, rather than give it to her friends. It didn't seem like that big of a deal, but it honestly was, considering Draco had written all of his recent thoughts and feelings in that journal. Hermione had only read the last entry, and didn't tell her friends about that either. He was really thankful for this. Draco worked hard to keep his mask from slipping, he didn't want anyone to see what was on the inside. He was much better off detached from everything. However, he couldn't be entirely alone anymore. It was becoming too hard to depend only on himself for emotional support. He needed a friend to cry to, who would listen instead of judge, who would comfort him. It seemed ridiculous that Draco Malfoy required comfort at all, but things were no longer what they used to be. He'd gone through a trauma. Everyone despised him, assuming he committed those acts willingly. Anyone who'd been in the situation would've done the same thing.

Draco sat quietly through his classes, until he got to potions. He approached Hermione during the only moment she wasn't accompanied by Harry and Ron. "Hey." he said. Hermione looked at him briefly and then away, "Do you need something, Malfoy?" She asked, obviously still irritated about yesterday's incident.

Draco smiled a little bit, but hid it before Hermione could see. "Could you meet me after classes?" He asked her, biting his lip again. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Is it important?"

"I guess." He answered. "Okay. I'll meet you in the room of requirement later." She said as she walked away from him. Harry stared at Hermione as she made her way back to her seat, "What'd Malfoy say to you?" he asked. Hermione avoided eye contact, "Just some pointless insult." she lied. Harry sighed loudly. "Right. Of course. And then when classes are over, you'll disappear, and return late and not in the mood to talk." He snapped. "Say what you really mean." Hermione retorted, grabbing her belongings and storming away. What was Harry's problem?

Draco overhead Harry and Hermiones conversation and laughed to himself. He found pleasure in anything that frustrated Potter. Still, he didn't know why Hermione hadn't just told him the truth. As the day progressed, Draco found himself immensely anxious about meeting with Hermione later. When classes were over, he considered just going down to the dungeons. That was rude, even for Draco and so he headed towards the room or requirement. He stood outside for a few moments, trying to figure out what he planned to say. He stepped inside and looked at Hermione, who was buried in a book on the couch. Draco walked slowly and sat down next to her. Hermione put her book down, "So. What's wrong? Why did you ask me here?"

That was it. Draco'd had all he could take of being a hard-ass. He was human, he had feelings and they were bottled up to the point of explosion. Before he could stop himself, he'd poured out every feeling he had locked away for so long. Hermione listened intently, studying Draco. She noted the faces he made, the tones of his voice, everything that people don't usually notice. He finished talking, and felt incredibly exposed. "I'm so sorry." He blurted out. Hermione pursed her lips, "For what?" She asked. Draco scooted closer to her. "For everything I did to you. For all the things I did. I was a complete nightmare. You never deserved that, Hermione. You're an amazing person." he replied.

Hermione smiled genuinely at him, he looked so helpless and lost. "I forgive you. You know, as long as you don't intend to continue the pattern." She laughed. Draco laughed, and then frowned again. He sighed and looked at her, "I need you right now, so much more than you know."

"It seems ridiculous, I know." Draco said, grabbing her hands. "But I know that you care. And I just.. I need to be cared for. Please don't make me be alone anymore." Hermione smiled wearily, pulling her hands away, "I do care Draco. I promise that I do. But us trying to be friends, or whatever else, it's silly. It could never work. I'm always here to listen, I just don't think that it could ever-" but Draco cut her off mid-sentence by kissing her harshly. Hermione wanted to fight it, but she was tired of fighting. It was what it was. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, "Don't try telling me you don't feel that."

"I won't. We'd both know that I was lying. But regardless of what I feel, or what you feel, it's most likely not real. It's probably just a phase. A phase that would get us more grief than we've ever known." Hermione said, sighed. Truthfully, she hadn't before felt this way. She knew little of Draco, but between his journal and everything he'd said today, Hermione was smitten. She did know that he was broken, and needed fixing. She wanted to fix him.

"It's not a phase." Draco said. Hermione looked down. "How do you know?" she asked. Draco laughed nervously, but kept his voice steady. "Because I know how I feel. I know how I've always felt"

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, confused. What did he meant by 'always felt'? "How thick can you be? I've watched you for eight years, Hermione. I've always wanted you. But your friends made it completely impossible. You thought so lowly of me, but I wasn't against you. Only them." Draco hesitated, "And then you attended the Yule Ball with that wanker, Viktor Krum. It was the most difficult thing, seeing you look so beautiful only to be taken for granted by someone who could've cared less." he finished, anxious about what she might think of him now.

Instead of responding, Hermione simply hugged Draco, burying her face in his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be difficult anymore." she replied softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know much about you, but I know that I want to." Hermione whispered. Draco didn't dare break their embrace, he'd never felt so much like he belonged somewhere. This moment between them couldn't possibly have been more perfect. "I want to make up for it. For tormenting you all those years. I'll spend as much time as it takes to make it up to you." Draco told her, and she smiled. "I'd enjoy that." She replied. "But what about your father? And my friends?" Hermione asked, pulling away from him. Draco frowned. "You don't want them to know about me?" he asked, sounding pitiful.

"It isn't that. Honestly. It's just that they're my best friends." She answered. "I'll play nice." Draco said. Hermione laughed, "I'm not ready to tell them anything yet. Not until we know what it is that we're supposed to be telling them." she said and kissed Draco on the forehead as she got up to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Back to Gryffindor tower. You should return home as well." She answered, sounding kind of motherly. Draco nodded his head and followed her out the door, "Meet me here to tomorrow? Same time?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "Of course." Hermione answered, and they both walked in opposite directions.

The next day, Hermiones classes passed quite slowly. That is, until Potions came along. Hermione stole glances at Draco throughout the period. A few times, she accidentally caught his eye and looked away, bashful.

Ron left the room to use the bathroom, and Hermione used this time to talk to Harry. "I have a question." She stated, and he looked up at her with a questioning expression. "You want me to do things that make me happy, right?" Hermione asked. "Of course. You're my best friend. What makes you ask?" Harry replied. Hermione sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I think that I'm starting to experience feelings for.. Someone."

"Really? That's great, Hermione!" Harry said, grinning. "Who is it?" He asked. Hermione looked down away from Harry. "Um.. Well.." She hesitated, "It's Draco." Harry began laughing hard, "That's a good one. That's really funny." He managed to say through his laughter. Hermiones brow furrowed. "I'm not joking, Harry." she said sternly. Harry looked at her, "Since when could you like someone like Malfoy? He's such a prat." he said. "You only think that because you don't know him." She said. "And you do?" Harry asked.

Hermione slammed her book closed and left, returning to Gryffindor tower before heading to the room of requirement. She fixed her hair and left, eager to see Draco again.

Harry returned to the common room, lost in thought. He didn't remotely understand what was going on. He was sure that Hermione was just prankish him, because how could she ever actually like Malfoy? Harry laughed at the thought, but he still worried. Hermione had seemed angry with him when she left potions. He began pondering what he'd do if she was serious. Of course, he would do his his best to support his friend, but with Malfoy? Harry was unsure he'd be able to look over the last.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked Harry as they sat quietly near the fire. Harry shrugged, having decided he wouldn't tell Ron Hermiones business. "Just tired, mate." he answered, flipping the page of a book.

Hermione entered the room of requirement, never more happy to come here. There was Draco, sitting in an arm chair, wearing a gray Slytherin t-shirt. Hermione grinned as she looked at him, he was quite appealing.

"Hey." Draco spoke with a gentle voice. "Hey." Hermione said back, taking a seat on the couch nearest the chair. She was ready to begin knowing who he was as a person. She broke the ice by asking when his birthday was. "June fifth." He answered, looking at her with soft eyes, "When is yours?" He asked. "September nineteenth. What's your life's ambition?" She asked.

"Oh, to be a Death Eater." Draco responded, and he laughed at Hermiones startled expression. "I'm kidding." he said, "I don't know, really. I'd like to do something helpful, maybe work in the potions shop on Diagon Alley. How about you?" he asked, smiling at her. She was making a very concentrated face as she thought of her answer and it was beautiful. "I don't know yet, either. But I want to do something for the Ministry." Hermione answered confidently. Draco knew that Hermione would more than likely succeed further than he would, but he didn't mind. "What was your life like before Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I suppose it was pretty average. I went to muggle school, but I didn't ever really fit in. It was dreadful." Hermione admitted, "I always thought I was different. Strange things would happen that I couldn't explain. My parents thought I was depressed and making up an alternate reality. You could imagine their surprise when they received my Hogwarts letter." She laughed. "What was life like growing up knowing you were a wizard?" Hermione asked.

Draco wondered about this. His life had been full of magic, but it was normal as it was all he knew. "Boring. Knowing I was magical but not being able to control it." he answered.

They discussed their childhoods, Draco was highly interested in how she could've lived eleven years without any magic. Her parents were dentists, muggle tooth healers. Hermione loved talking while Draco listened, he stared at her with great admiration. It started nearing dinner time and they both knew they had to leave, after talking for hours.

"Would you like to meet me tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned, "I can't." he said, "The first Quidditch game of the season it coming up and I need to practice."

Hermione bit her lip, disappointed. "Oh, I understand." she said, smiling at him. "This weekend is the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Draco asked, blushing. Hermione giggled, blushing also.

"Yeah. I'd love that." she said. Draco hugged Hermione gently and started off towards the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm worried about Hermione." Ron said, sitting with Harry in the common room, "She's been gone a lot lately and rather distracted in class."

"I know, but she'd old enough to take care of herself." Harry responded. Though he knew why Hermione was distracted, he wouldn't tell Ron. If she'd wanted Ron to know, she would've told him herself. And Harry didn't have any idea where Hermione had been disappearing to.

"I have to tell you to something." Ron said quietly. His tone of voice worried Harry a little bit. "Yeah?" he asked. "I love her, Harry." Ron said, and Harry just sat there, unable to think of anything to say. "I said I love her." Ron repeated.

"I heard you. I'm just shocked. You guys decided you were better off as friends." Harry said. Ron grimaced, "She decided that, and I agreed because it was what she wanted."

"You should tell her that. If you wait too long, it may be too late." Harry warned. Ron nodded his head in agreement. But Ron didn't know that it was already far too late.

Just then, Hermione entered the common room in a much better mood than over the past week. "Hey guys." She said cheerily, sitting down at the table with them and pulling out her homework. "What are you so happy about?" Ron asked, being nosy. "I'm just in a good mood." She told him.

The three of them sat quietly working for a while, until Harry announced that he was going to the bathroom. Ron knew that this was his chance alone with her to tell her his true feelings. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Ron asked as soon as he was sure Harry had exited the room. "Of course." Hermione replied, not looking away from her paper.

Ron grabbed Hermiones hand, and she looked up from her paper with a puzzled expression. "You remember when we agreed that we were better off friends?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah, well I don't really feel that way." Ron said. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that I do love you. Everything I said about how I felt about you was real, and I still feel it. I don't want to just be your friend." Ron told her anxiously. Hermione felt a huge weight begin to crush her chest and stood up suddenly, knocking a few items to the floor. "I have to go." She said, sprinting away and up to her dormitory before Ron had the chance to say anything. Hermione sat on her bed and began to cry. As if someday telling her friends about her feeling for Draco wouldn't be hard enough, she'd also be breaking Ron's heart. She wasn't sure how to even let Ron down easily. Hermione simply couldn't force herself to feel something she so clearly didn't. It was hard to catch her breath.

The day had been so wonderful. She didn't understand her feelings for Draco, but she knew that whatever they were made her feel good and she hoped that he returned those feelings. Hermione started thinking about Draco instead, and dozed off dreamily, accidentally skipping dinner again.

"So did you tell her what you told me?" Harry asked Ron as they filled their dinner plates. "Yeah." Ron answered with his mouth full, "She just ran to her room and never came out. She's probably overcome with happiness." he swallowed his food and smiled. "Right, that's definitely it." Harry agreed sarcastically. "I'm not sure Hermione feels that way for you." Harry said, causing Ron to glare at him. "How would you know? You're probably just jealous because you want her!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Totally." He said, eating his dinner and ignoring Ron for the rest of the time.

Draco headed to the great hall for dinner, hoping to see Hermione even if he wasn't able to be near her. Upon entering the room, he searched the Gryffindor table, only to see an annoyed looking Potter and Weasley. Had Hermione told them, despite telling Draco she didn't want to yet? And if she had, what did she say? Draco wasn't sure about anything right now, aside from the fact that he desired Hermione terribly. She'd treated him like a human when nobody else had, and it got under his skin in the most lovely way possible, clawing at his heart. He'd felt this way for quite a while and was entirely relieved to finally admit it.

But one large problem still lied ahead. Dracos father.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so enthusiastic about having people read/fav/follow this story! I had absolutely no expectations when I uploaded it, so thank you guys :) I'm really open to any reviews.**

Draco sat down by himself at the Slytherin table and ate his dinner silently. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Harry throw him a few glances. After his meal, he returned to his common room and studied for a while. Though boring, Draco knew good grades would look great to Hermione. But he couldn't concentrate, his mind kept wandering. Eventually, he gave in to sleep.  
Hermione spent the duration of the next day avoiding any period of time alone with Ron. She basically stuck herself to Harry. Although she didn't know it, this really peeved Ron. "Are you going to come watch us practice today on the pitch?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, "Of course." She told them with a reassuring smile.  
Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch that afternoon, bundled up in all of her Gryffindor gear. She watched them play absentmindedly, her mind entirely elsewhere.  
Afterwards, Hermione left and went to the room of requirement, where she spent a while studying before going back to Gryffindor tower. Once she'd finished all of her homework, she went and took her books home and then went to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione sat on the side of her table that faced the Slytherins, and Draco did the same. He smiled at her and she smiled back, wishing she was able to actually sit with him. They gave each other a few looks through the meal, and Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the table. Ron noticed Hermiones facial expression and thought she was staring at Harry, which angered him very much. "If you guys want to flirt secretly, you might want to wait until I'm not around!" He yelled. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and then at each other. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "Like you don't know! Hermiones been avoiding me all day and especially close to you. Do you guys think I'm stupid?" He asked. For a moment, Hermione considered answering this question, but decided against it. "I don't want to talk about this here, Ronald. But Harry and I are most definitely not a couple, nor are we flirting." She said angrily.  
"No. Lets talk about it. You'll just keep avoiding me." Ron told her. Hermione sighed, "What do you want me to say?" she asked. "I told you I loved you and you completely ignored me." he said. "I stand by what I said after the war. I just don't feel that way about you." She whispered. Ron stood up and left the room. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and finished their dinner quietly.  
Back in the common room, Ron sat in the chair, staring into the fire. He didn't know how to feel, he'd been sure that Hermione did love him deep down, and just hadn't know it. He was wrong, and it hurt. Hermione entered the room and sat in the chair beside Ron's. "I'm sorry." she said to him. Ron didn't look at her. "Who is he?" was all he said.  
"Who?" She asked. He looked over at her. "Whoever this guy is that changed your mind about me." he answered. Hermione stared at him for a few moments before saying anything, "Nobody changed my mind. I said this to you months ago. It just isn't what I want."  
"Alright, then. It is what it is." Ron told her as he went upstairs.  
Hermione went upstairs and changed into her favorite pair of fuzzy, warm pajamas from home. She'd gotten them from her mother. Warm in bed, Hermione dwelled on her conversation with Ron, but eventually fell asleep.  
Draco had watched the argument between Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about, but he thought he heard Ron yell something about feelings. He'd always had the impression that Ron liked Hermione, so it could've possibly been about that.  
Later that night, Draco laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He tried to sleep, but his mind kept wandering to Hermione and this led to an idea. Draco grabbed his broom and a blanket and went up the stairs to his dormitory, and walked over to the window. As he was unlatching at, a young Slytherin asked him what he was doing. "Nothing, and you didn't see me." Draco said threateningly, and the kid nodded and left. This made him smile to himself, at least part of his old life still remained. People were still intimidated by him. He dove out the window on his broom and steadied himself, flying all the way to the other side of the castle. Draco was unsure of which window would be closest to Hermiones bed, but decided to just try his luck anyway. He picked a window and approached it, tapping lightly on it. Unfortunately, Hermione was not the girl who came to the window. "Can I help you?" Pavarti asked, sleepy and confused. "You're only dreaming." Draco told her, "Get Hermione for me, will you?" and Pavarti walked to a different bed. "Hermione, Draco Malfoy is at the window on a broom for you. This is a really weird dream." She said, walking away and returning to her own bed. Hermione got up quickly and rubbed her eyes, utterly confused. It was very late, why was Draco at her window?  
"Draco. It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Draco grinned at her warmly, "Nice pajamas." he teased. "I just thought I'd do something nice. Come on." He gestured to the space behind him on the broom. Hermione stared skeptically at him for a moment, but his face was pleading and she couldn't say no. She climbed on behind him and they soared off into the sky.  
Hermione kept her arms wrapped tightly about Dracos torso, her face against his back. He was extremely warm and this made Hermione smile. Draco landed them smoothly in the clearing and stepped off the broom, spreading out a blanket on the ground. He sat upon it and patted the ground next to him, "Sit with me." he said sweetly. Hermione obliged and sat down close to him in an effort to obtain some of his heat, it was mid October cold. Draco must've sensed this, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I thought you might like to look at the stars with me." Draco said. Hermione blushed as she smiled, astonished by this romantic gesture. She leaned against him and stared at the sky, and they stayed that way for a while making small talk. Around an hour had passed and Draco sighed, "I should return you to your bed." He spoke. Hermione frowned, but she knew he was right. "Yes, you probably should." She agreed and stood up, assisting Draco in folding the blanket. They flew back to the open window and Hermione climbed inside, and Draco kissed her cheek before taking off and she watched him disappear into the darkness. She laid in her bed and fell fast asleep, the experience temporarily allowing her to forget about her whole ordeal with Ron.  
Draco climbed back inside his window and changed into his night clothes, continuing to smile. He fell asleep quickly and got the best sleep he'd had all year.  
The next morning as Hermione was dressing, Pavarti Patil came up to her. "I had the strangest dream last night!" she said, proceeding to explain how in her dream, Draco had appeared at the window on his broom, asking for Hermione. Hermione genuinely laughed, finding it quite humorous that Pavarti believed it to be a dream. "I agree, that is a strange dream." She replied.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday, and there would be a Quidditch match later that afternoon between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione felt conflicted about this, because she wasn't sure who she wanted to win.

Aside from the general drama of a romance with Draco, Hermione felt really wonderful from last night. She hadn't been aware that he had the ability to be romantic. Had he ever had a girlfriend? She headed down to breakfast and took her usual seat with Harry and Ron. "Nice day for

Quidditch isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah." Harry agreed, Ron shrugged. "Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"A little." Harry said.

"Just tired." Ron said.

Ron didn't usually have to say much to get on Hermiones nerves. But she let it go, knowing she'd just broken his heart. "You're going to be there?" He asked and she nodded in return.

"Have I ever not been there?"

"I guess not." Ron said.

The three of them walked to class, and Harry walked in the middle of them, acting as a brick wall. Ron softened throughout the day, and Hermione was glad. She still wanted to be his best friend.

When their classes were over, Ron and Harry left to go to the changing room and prepare for their game.

Hermione found a place in the stands with her fellow Gryffindor students and waited for the game to begin.

A Slytherin student commentated the game.

"Gryffindor has the quaffle!" He said to the crowd, "It looks like Potter has spotted the Snitch! With both teams around the same score, this could be the tie breaker! There goes Malfoy, close behind!"

Hermione stood up to see better, worried about the outcome of this game. Harry and Draco stayed close to each other, battling for the Snitch.

After a few agonizing minutes, Draco finally left forward and captured the Snitch, ending the game.

Hermione frowned, but didn't really feel that disappointed inside, as though she would've been pleased with either result. She went down to the pitch and patted Harrys back, "It'll be okay. It was only one game."

"Yeah, but it was a loss to Slytherin!" he exclaimed sadly.

When Hermione thought all the Gryffindors had made their way into the changing rooms, she decided to wait outside the Slytherins changing room and attempt to catch Draco as he left so she could congratulate him. Ron noticed Hermione wandering off, and followed her, wondering where she was going. He kept his distance so that she wouldn't notice his presence, and she didn't.

Draco was among the last to exit, and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "You did great out there." she said, smiling sheepishly. Draco blushed a little bit, making him look equally as sheepish. "Thank you." he said, pulling her into a hug and wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione lingered in the hug, breathing in his sweet scent.

Ron stared at the scene, puzzled. He must be dreaming, because in what world would Hermione be friendly with Draco Malfoy? Still, he felt resentful and stomped off back to find Harry.

"She was hugging Malfoy!" He yelled to his best friend. "Who was?" Harry asked, with a curious expression.

"Hermione." Ron said, looking as though steam could've been pouring from his ears.

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised, Ron." Harry answered calmly. Ron stared at him in disbelief. "How can you not be surprised about that?" Ron asked in a dry voice.

Harry shrugged. "Hermione mentioned something about him, I thought she was joking but I suppose she was serious, wasn't she?" he replied.

"What do you mean, she mentioned him?" he asked. Harry shrugged again, "It's really not my business. You'd have to ask Hermione." he said.

Hermione had said goodnight to Draco and made sure they were still going together to Hogsmeade the following day. Her insides felt filled with butterflies. Really big, beautiful, excited butterflies trying to find their way out. She sat reading in the common room, warmed by the fire.

Ron and Harry entered and took seats around her. Hermione looked up at them, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"So much for tact, Ron." Harry said.

"What is this?!" Hermione said.

"I saw you hugging Draco Malfoy after the game." Ron told her, "I followed you when I saw you wandering off."

"Why?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Ron's eyes bulged, "This isn't about that, Mione! This is about you and Malfoy!"

"Yes, well. My business is my business, and you wouldn't be asking about it if you hadn't followed me. Honestly, Ron." Hermione said, angry. She got up and grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked Ron with it, and stomped off to bed.

Hermione laid in bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. How could Ron be so inconsiderate of her privacy? It wasn't his business who she spent her free time with. However, the secret was now out in the open, and she needed to tell Draco that as soon as possible.

After a short amount of time spent seething, Hermione drifted off to sleep, eager for the next afternoon.

It was exceptionally chilly the next morning, and she dressed accordingly. She ate breakfast early to avoid Harry and Ron, mostly just Ron.

Once she was finished, she went outside and wondered when she'd meet up with Draco. Would he approach her here, or wait until they were in Hogsmeade? Hermione stared at her feet while Professor McGonagall rounded up the students.

She spotted Draco in the distance, walking towards her.

She suddenly felt nervous, as if she couldn't catch her breath. She thought about retreating but her legs took over and she was walking to Draco.

"Hey." Draco said as they came together, "You look really nice today." he said, smiling affectionately at her.

"So do you." Hermione replied, looking him up and down. They walked together, chatting about classes and Quidditch and the cold weather as they entered the village.

Draco held the door of the Three Broomsticks open for Hermione, and they entered. A few students from Hogwarts stared at them with wide eyes, shocked to see the two of them together. This caused Hermione to blush, but she no longer cared what anyone thought.

"Two butterbeers, please." Draco said sweetly to the barmaid. They sat down and Hermione removed her coat.

"You really do look beautiful today, Hermione." Draco said quietly. Hermione blushed furiously, loving the way her name sounded on his tongue.

"Thank you." She said, looking into the silver pools of his eyes. "I have to talk to you about something, though."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Draco asked, his voice worried. Their butterbeers were sat in front of them, Hermione took a drink from hers.

"No, no. Of course not." Hermione responded, grabbing his hand gently. "Ron saw us together yesterday, and now they know that we've become friends" she told him.

Draco nodded. "That doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" he asked.

Hermione thought hard about this. Did it bother her? "No." She finally said, "I won't hide the way that I feel. Especially from my friends." She grinned at him.

Dracos face softened and Hermione felt her heart melt. "What is it that you feel?" he asked, gazing at her deeply.

Hermione stumbled to find an answer for this, "I feel.. That I want you." she whispered. Dracos heart skipped and he leaned towards Hermione, kissing her deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermiones eyes closed automatically and she smiled against the kiss, consumed in the moment.

All of the students in the room stared at them, shocked and curious. Draco pulled away and kissed Hermiones forehead, "That's good to know." he told her. As Hermiones heart rate slowed back to normal, she thought of Harry and Ron. "I want you to try and be friends with them." she said a abruptly.

"Harry and Ron?" Draco asked, laughing, "As if."

"I'm serious. If you wanted to see where it would go with us, you'd have to try to be their friend. Harry, at least."

"You can't actually expect Harry to forgive the past." he argued.

"Why not? I did. And there was a lot to forgive, Draco." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Draco sighed, "Alright. For you, I will." he said, Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"How about you sit with us tomorrow at breakfast?" She asked. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You want everyone to see?" he asked in response. Hermione shrugged, "Like they won't already know after these kids get back to their houses." she gestured to the onlookers.

"What if they react badly?"

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione laughed, "I highly doubt they'll just curse you right there in the Great Hall. It's best to approach them where there's a crowd."

Draco laughed and agreed to go. They drank their butterbeers, ignoring the eyes on them.

They somehow, luckily, managed not to run into Harry and Ron in town. Once back outside in the cold, Draco wrapped his scarf around Hermione and they made their way back to the castle.

Draco walked Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady, kissed her goodbye and left, leaving his scarf with her. She went straight to her room upon entering and taking her coat and gloves off and sitting the scarf on the table next to the bed.

Hermione went downstairs and joined Harry on the couch. "Where's Ron?" She asked, although grateful he wasn't there.

"He's just still mad about seeing you with Draco." he told her.

"Are you mad?" she asked, but Harry smiled slightly at her.

"I'm not mad." he said, "A little confused, but not mad. I know that you can't control who you feel for. Look at Ginny and I." he continued. "You're my best friend, Mione. I'll always support you even if I don't completely agree with what you're doing."

Hermione hugged Harry and began to cry, "I'm so glad you said that! I was so worried you'd never talk to me again if I was honest with you!"

Harry patted her back, "Of course not." He said.

"However, I don't think it's going to be that simple with Ron." Harry stated. Hermione frowned, "I know. But.. I'm bringing Draco to sit with us at breakfast in the morning."

"Really?"

"Really." she said, giving him a hopeful smile, "You'll be nice, right?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah. Of course".

"Thank you." Hermione said, leaving to eat dinner in the Great Hall. She and Harry ate alone, not entirely sure where Ron was. They talked about their day, Hermione filled Harry in on the details of her life. Sometimes, she wished that Ginny hung out with them more than her other friends, so that she could have a girl to gossip with. "You should invite Ginny to sit with us at lunch more often." Hermione thought out loud. "Yeah I guess I could." Harry nodded. They sat silently for a moment.

"So.. Does this mean that you and Draco are like, a thing now?" Harry wondered.

Hermione giggled, "I don't know. I don't want to rush."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I don't think Ron's going to take this very well." he said.

"I know."

"But I still stand by what I said about supporting you no matter what. You're both my best friends."

"I know." Hermione said again, smiling softy. "He'll have to get over it eventually, won't he?" she questioned.

Harry chuckled, "I hope so."

When the two of them returned to Gryffindor tower, Harry went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione sat in an arm chair.

Parvati approached her and sat down. "You remember that dream I told you about?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, "Yeah, why?" she asked, tensing up.

Parvati smirked, "It wasn't a dream." she said.

Hermione looked away and began giggling, as she did when she was nervous or lying.

"I saw the Slytherin scarf next to your bed." She laughed.

Hermione blushed, "Please don't say anything." she pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me." Parvati replied, pretending to zip her lips, "But tell me. What's a good girl like you doing taking midnight broom rides with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed softly. "How could I know you would keep my secrets?" she pondered.

Parvati shrugged, "You'd just have to trust me, I suppose. I'd bet you're dying to have a girl to talk to, always hanging around with those two boys." she answered.

"I was actually just thinking that." Hermione said. "Well, I don't really know how it happened. We ran into each other a couple times and talked and I just.." she hesitated for a moment, "I don't know. He's so different now."

"A good different?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "I suppose so, yes. He's just trying to cope like the rest of us. He's more human that Harry, Ron, and I ever gave him credit for. Draco is sweet underneath his tough exterior. I didn't expect it." she said, sighing.

Parvati smiled, "You sound stressed about it. Why?" she asked.

"Because he's Draco Malfoy! He tormented us for years, he tried to kill Dumbledore, he fought for the wrong side. I'm suppose to despise him." Hermione told her, frowning.

"Yes, but you don't." Parvati replied, "Do you truly believe that he's changed?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, "It's almost as if he's an entirely different person."

"So what's the issue? You like him, and he obviously likes you if he's showing up at your window in the dead of night."

"Ron is the issue." Hermione answered.

"Oh, that's really great to know, Hermione." Ron said, making her jump.

"I didn't realize you were in here. How long were you eavesdropping?!" Hermione yelled.

"Long enough." Ron told her, going upstairs before she could stop him. She knew Harry would talk to him up there.

Hermione slouched down in the chair with her arms crossed. "He's unbelievable. He didn't even hear the rest of the conversation." she said, seething.

"How is he the issue, exactly?" Parvati asked curiously.

Hermione frowned, "At the end of the war, when we thought we were going to die, we confessed our love for one another." she said, "But when we made it, I realized that I really didn't feel that way. I was just afraid of dying alone." Hermione continued, "I told Ron and he agreed with me that we should just be friends, but he recently told me that he loves me and never wanted to just be my friend. And now he's upset because I don't want that. Draco is just the icing on the cake." she finished, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I think that if he really loves you, he should want you to be happy. Same goes for if he's really your friend. Friends are supposed to support you no matter what. What does Harry think?" she asked.

"He's confused and doesn't fully understand it, but he's willing to make an effort if it's what I want." Hermione answered.

"Well, that's good. I'm going to head to bed, but maybe we could sit together at lunch tomorrow afternoon?" Parvati asked.

Hermione nodded, "Sounds great." She smiled.

Hermione and Parvati hadn't ever been more than acquaintances, but this year had been full of unlikely relationships, so who knew?

Hermione herself went upstairs soon after. As she changed into her night clothes, she picked up Dracos scarf and brought it close to her chest. It held his scent strongly and she smiled, putting it under her pillow as she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione waited for Harry in the common room to go down to breakfast. Harry ran down the stairs, carrying a paper. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry sighed and handed her the paper. "Ron has decided that he no longer wishes to finish his education. He left after I fell asleep last night. I have no clue where he could've went." he said.

Hermione read over the note, guilt-stricken. It didn't say anything about her, just that he couldn't handle it and so on. But she knew that it was her fault. "We have to find him. Don't we?"

Harry sighed, "He's of age. There isn't much we can do. Nobody can force him to come back. I sent an owl to find him, we'll just have to wait it out." he said.

"Let's just go." Hermione said, rubbing her temples. Harry obliged and they climbed out of the portrait hole, where Draco stood waiting.

"Good morning." he said to them, cheerily. "Where's Weasel?" he asked.

Hermione breathed heavily, ready to scream. The day was not starting well.

"He's not here. He left." Hermione said sharply, walking quickly and ahead of Harry and Draco.

"Is she okay? What does she mean, he left?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"She means that he left. He wrote a note about how he couldn't handle all of this and left after everyone was sleeping." Harry answered dryly, "Hermione is blaming herself."

Draco bit his lip, "It's my fault." he said quietly. Harry looked over at him. "Honestly, it's not. Not just your fault, anyway. It's a mixture of things. His brothers death has been really hard on him and his family, and then Hermione did break his heart. But she would've done that with or without you, Draco. Don't blame yourself. Please. We already have to convince her that it isn't her fault." Harry said, frowning as they walked a few feet behind Hermione.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco asked.

"Because Hermione is my best friend. If you're a part of her life, I'm a part of yours. I don't think it'd go smoothly if I was a complete wanker. She's fierce." Harry laughed.

The three of them entered the Great Hall, and all eyes turned to them. What a sight to see, Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy on one side and Harry Potter on the other. Harry laughed and they all sat down, casually eating as though this was normal. Parvati waved to Hermione, and she waved back. There was a lot of whispering, which eventually died down.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, stroking Hermiones cheek.

"Am I okay?" Hermione stated, and suddenly burst into tears. "Am I OKAY?" she exclaimed, "HOW COULD I BE OKAY? My best friend is missing in action and it's my fault!" she yelled hysterically.

"Mione, calm down." Harry told her.

"You expect me to be calm?!" she asked desperately, falling into Dracos arms and crying.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, looking at Harry for guidance but Harry was also at a loss. "We should take her out of here." he whispered. Draco nodded, standing and bringing Hermione with him, who continued to cry, and he and Harry took her out of the Great Hall.

"We'll go to Gryffindor tower." Harry said, and they walked that way.

Hermione walked slowly with Dracos arm around her waist. She felt heavy and numb, like her heart had literally broken.

She didn't feel romantically for Ron, but that didn't change how much she loved him as a brother. She didn't want to hurt him at all, and one of the last things he'd heard her say was that he was the issue.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione wasn't typically the kind of person to let her emotions take control, especially in front of a crowd.

"Lacewing." Harry told the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open. The three of them walked to the couch, where Draco seated Hermione and then left Gryffindor tower.

"It's all my fault." Hermione muttered sadly. Harry sat in front of her.

"I'll be blunt." he started, "It kind of is your fault." he said. "I know it wasn't your choice to start falling for Draco. But you have to put yourself in Ron's shoes right now." he continued.

"Two years ago, not only did he poison Ron, but he stood on the side that attacked Bill. And then the next year, he and his friends fought against us, and attempted to burn us alive. Please tell me you see why he's upset with you? It's about more than just his feelings." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. She knew he was right. But he was also right about her not being able to control her feelings. "If his parents hadn't been Death Eaters though, he never would've fought for the wrong side. He did it to save them." Hermione said, defending Draco. "And that poison was never meant for Ron, you know that."

"Yes, I do. And so does Ron. But that doesn't change the past, Hermione." Harry stated.

Hermione sat still for a few minutes, pondering things. Harry was right, it was her fault and she knew that. But she was in such a terrible position. She would end up unhappy regardless of who she chose: Ron or Draco.

"I don't want to have to decide between the two of them." Hermione whispered. Harry patted her shoulder, "Pick them both." he said simply. "I know it's going to be difficult and drama filled but if Draco is where your heart truly lies, so be it. You can't be unhappy just to please Ron." Harry frowned.

Hermione nodded, "I suppose you're right. We have to go and find him."

Harry and Hermione flooed to The Burrow and were greeted warmly by Molly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked unknowingly.

"Ron has disappeared." Harry answered, handing her the note he left. Molly gasped and looked to Hermione, "He didn't tell you he was leaving, at least?" she asked.

Hermione stared at the ground. "Um.. No. We're kind of in a fight right now."

"What about, dear?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry, sighing. There would be no sense in lying to Molly, Ron would tell her the truth eventually. Though, she wasn't sure exactly what to say. "I've been hanging around with Draco Malfoy lately." she said unsurely.

"Malfoy?" Molly wondered, "Isn't the the bloke who poisoned Ronald not too long ago?" She asked.

"Yes. I mean, the poison was never meant for Ron, but yes." Hermione replied, frowning deeply.

"Why on earth would you be doing that?"

Hermione looked at Molly's expectant face, "Because I want to. He was forced to act on the Dark Lords wishes, that doesn't mean he's a terrible person." She explained.

Molly looked angry. "I'll try to find Ron." she said, "You two should go back to Hogwarts." she shooed them towards the fireplace, where they flooed back to their common room.

Hermione grimaced. "What were you expecting?" Harry asked, "It's a humongous betrayal, Hermione."

Without saying anything, she retreated to her room and skipped the rest of her classes that day and instead, laid in her bed.

A bit after dinner, Hermione remained under her covers, staring blankly at the wall. "You never met me for lunch!" she heard a voice say. Parvati. She'd totally forgotten the plans they'd made.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, "I got distracted and forgot." Though it sounded like a terrible excuse, it was the truth.

"Are you okay?" Pavarti asked.

"No, not exactly. Ron is furious with me, and I see why. It's horrible of me to want Draco. I know that. But it doesn't change the way I feel." she explained.

Parvati sat down on the bed, "Would you like some advice?"

Hermione nodded.

"I agree with Ron. It's unbelievable that you'd do this. However, if you feel that he's changed for the better and that he'll make you happy, you should trust your gut. And anyway, Draco is downstairs." she finished.

Hermione sighed at this, she wasn't particularly in the mood for him right now.

"Do you want me to tell him you're sleeping?" She asked.

"No.. I'll go down." Hermione answered, climbing out of bed.

Hermione emerged from the dormitories and joined Draco in the common room, and he wore an uncomfortable expression. "Hi." he said. She just stared and waited for him to speak.

"I don't think I can do this." He finally said.

"Do what?"

"We knew it was unrealistic." Draco told her, "I can't be the reason you lose your friends. I'm sorry."

"You came and stirred things up in my life, and now you're walking away. That sounds like the Malfoy I know. It's all clear to me now." Hermione said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Draco bit his lip, "That's really what you think of me?" he asked in a fragile tone.

Hermiones heart wrenched at the sound of his question. At this rate, it clearly no longer mattered. "Yes." She answered finally. Draco looked down, wounded. "I'm gonna go, then." he stated.

"Yes, go." Hermione said grimly, and she watched Draco leave, fighting the temptation to stop him. Harry emerged from the boys dormitories and rubbed Hermiones shoulder. "I was listening." He said.

Hermione suppressed her emotions yet again, feeling as though her heart would burst at any moment. "It doesn't matter. Just find Ron." she replied, sitting on the couch.

"I was coming to tell you, he's back." Harry informed her.

"Oh, how bloody convenient of timing." Hermione whispered to herself. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Ron said. Hermione didn't run and hug him, but instead just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I ran away!" he exclaimed, "I needed to think." Ron explained. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't think before falling asleep, or in the shower like a normal person?" She asked sarcastically, pissed off.

Ron looked at her blankly, "Well, now that you know I'm fine, you'd better run back to Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Ron, and then at Harry and stormed out of the room. She wanted to be alone, somewhere she wouldn't be found, so she set off to the Room of Requirement. Once there, Hermione moved a chair near a window, and sat staring at the last of the leaves of the season falling from their branches.

Things don't ever stay the same, Hermione realized. Each year, the tree shed it's leaves and grew new ones. No matter how much she would've liked to deny it, Ron was the leaf that was falling from her branch. They were older, they saved the world together, and they were two different people who were going to take different paths in life. There was no better time than the present to cut this tie, and so she would. Hermione cried for a while as the autumn sun set, and she accidentally drifted off to sleep in her chair.

An unknown amount of time later, Draco shook Hermione awake. "Hey, how long have you been in here? You should go home." he told her, turning to walk away from the chair, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I'm tired. I don't feel like walking back. Would you mind holding me for a while?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Draco avoided eye contact and sighed, "I don't feel like that's a good idea."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you spout some noble load of rubbish about friendship and just walk away from me? You made me invest feelings. You aren't allowed to leave." Hermione said demandingly, a way she wouldn't usually if she hadn't been half asleep. Draco moved to the couch and gestured for her to join him.

"I guess I could hold you, yes." He said, and she graciously wrapped herself in his arms. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on Dracos heartbeat, beginning to doze off again. She forced her eyes open, about to share a thought with him, but he appeared to have fallen asleep. Hermione smiled and embraced Draco. Her thought would simply have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Dracos eyes fluttered open in the dim morning light, Hermione still fast asleep next to him. He laid awake for a while, afraid that he was possibly leading the girl on by being here, because he stood by what he'd said the previous day. Of course, this wasn't what he truly wanted. Draco really like Hermione. He wanted to create a relationship with her, have her all to himself. However, she came with a lot of baggage. It was against his nature to show compassion for anyone but himself. Just then, Hermione rolled to her other side, burying her face into his Dracos chest. He stared at her sleeping peacefully and smiled weakly. It was in everyone's best interest for them to go their separate ways.

Draco slid out of Hermiones grip gently and crept quietly towards the door, unable to actually face her once she woke up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"You asked me to hold you for a while, and I did. I'm going back to my bed now." Draco answered, looking awkward.

"You let me sleep in your arms." she responded.

Draco sighed. "I meant what I said last night, I can't be the reason for any unhappiness in your life, Hermione. You've gone through too much already." he said.

"Well, then don't break my heart, Draco." Hermione said impatiently.

"This isn't breaking your heart. This is sparing it, in the long run. I'm a selfish person. I don't deserve you. I'll only hurt you terribly in the end." he stated.

"I don't care!"

"We didn't meet under the right circumstances. I really wish we had." Draco said, and exited the room.

Hermione curled up in a ball, the room was colder now. Maybe he was right, and they would've been able to work under different circumstances. But, that didn't matter. Circumstances could always be changed.

Grateful that it was a Saturday, Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower and slept for a while longer, mulling over what she planned to say to Harry and Ron. When she woke, she sat at the top of the stairs and listened to them talking.

"I don't know what to do." Ron said to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"About Hermione, and Draco. Do you think she really cares for him?"

He nodded, "It surely seems that way." he answered, hesitating for a moment, "I think we just do our best to grit our teeth and support her. That's what friends are supposed to do. I know the past is unchangeable but it won't do us any good to dwell on it. We have to live in the present. Things and people change." Harry finished.

"But it's Draco Malfoy! Why doesn't anyone understand why I'm so against it?" Ron asked, irritatedly.

"I do understand. I just don't second your feelings anymore."

Hermione smiled at this.

"Anymore?" Ron asked.

"I mean, yeah, I was skeptical about it at first, but it isn't my decision to make. And if it makes Hermione happy, I'll do my absolute best to try." Harry said encouragingly, "You should try the same. Otherwise, she's going to pick you over him, and she'll pretend to be happy while it's burning her inside."

Ron frowned and Hermione came down the staircase quietly, joining them around the fire. This would be the moment that made or broke their friendship, whether or not Ron decided to do the right thing. "So." Hermione started, looking mostly at Ron, "Draco doesn't want to be involved with me anymore." she said as calmly as she could manage.

"What?" Ron asked, wide eyed and shocked that anyone could turn Hermione down.

"He doesn't want to be the reason for any turmoil in our relationship." she answered, continuing to look at Ron with a smoldering stare. Harry proceeded to give him that look as well, waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

Ron sighed and looked down, "Fine, Hermione. You're both expecting me to say this anyway! You know I bloody hate Malfoy. I really do. I guess I can try to stop, if it's what you want. I want you to be happy, even if it involves that git." he said.

Hermione smiled at him, and Harry, silently thanking him for lecturing Ron.

"Thank you." She said, suddenly cheery. "I have to go." she told them, rushing down to the Great Hall.

Hermione spotted Draco as soon as she arrived and approached him quickly. "Draco." she addressed him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I talked to Ron, it seems like Harry had a talk with him. He's no longer being an ass about this." she told him in a light voice.

Unexpectedly, Draco hugged Hermione tightly. "That's really great." he said, smiling as he let her go.

"Does that mean you no longer want nothing to do with me?" Hermione wondered.

"You know why I said all of that. I just wanted what was best for you, and that was your friends." Draco answered, "But if they're okay, then I do want you. I've always wanted you."

Hermione blushed and hugged him again, "Good." she said. Everyone was staring at them.

"Would you like to sit down for lunch?" Draco asked, returning to his isolated seat.

Hermione nodded and sat next to him. It felt extremely odd to sit at the Slytherin table, she wondered if Draco would sometimes join her at the Gryffindor table. Would it be awkward? Or would Ron be mature? Hermione shrugged internally and began eating and conversing with Draco happily, thrilled to be there.


End file.
